


Depths of Hell

by NyeLung



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Changes, Dark Lucifer, Ignores a lot of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Alternate Universe after 01.07 because I wanted to explore the darker sides of Lucifer.





	Depths of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically finished in German, so I'm only translating now. Expect quite fast updates. Maybe. Unless something else catches my fancy again.

Prologue – Burning Wings

 

Lucifer would rather die than admit that he hadn't thought the burning of his wings through. Of course, first of all he had wanted to annoy Amenadiel. Lucifer just couldn't resist testing his brother's boundaries. More important, however, was that he never wanted to be tempted again to take his wings back and accept the burden that would come with it although that meant that the pain in his shoulders would never recede. He would never again work for Dad as the Lord of Hell.

It was good that his wings burnt. He still felt the temptation of giving in and allowing Dad power over him. No, he would be free. And he would see how far he could drive his brother before he forgot his patience – and Father's impending wrath – and seriously attacked Lucifer.

Amenadiel disappointed him. Very much so. Instead of growing angry or at least reacting the slightest bit upset he only sighed. “Oh, Lucy, you'll wish, you hadn't done that.”

“Spare me your dark premonitions, Amenadiel.” Lucifer felt a high – only with the stale aftertaste of not having been able to make his brother angry. Now really wasn't the time for gloomy prophecies out of Amenadiel's mouth. Finally, Lucifer was free.

“We say you fell, Lucy”, Amenadiel started in all his arrogant, all-knowing composure. He even used this unbearable nickname for which Lucifer would really love to punch him, if he wasn't mortal at the moment and therefore no match for his brother. “Actually you're still falling. Your wings kept you above the scum of Hell.” Amenadiel grimaced disdainfully. “Now you've burnt those exact wings and now you will fall until you become just like the scum. For, it's only going downwards from now on.” Amenadiel's grimace turned into a smile. “Oh, I will love to see you back in Hell where you belong, brother.”

Lucifer forced a sovereign grin on his face. What Amenadiel said, didn't make much more sense than what he usually spouted. On the other hand he could be right. His words sowed seeds of doubt in his mind and gnawed at his usual shield of superiority.

Of course, Amenadiel didn't wait for an answer, but swung himself fluttering with his wings up in the air, show-off that he was. Lucifer's shoulders hurt. Now, that his wings had been burnt and the ashes were blown across the beach, he had given up all chance of healing this particular wound. Ah, well, he'd gotten used to the pain some time ago. If they were gone and he had to carry the familiar weight of his wings-

He stopped that track of thoughts before he could feel regret. Now was the time to do the next best thing. Getting as drunk as was possible for him.


End file.
